Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a transport stream processor and a timing calibration device and method, and more particularly to a transport stream processor and a timing calibration device and method capable of calibrating the timing of a transport stream.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when a signal processor receives a signal, the signal is sampled according to an appropriate clock in order to restore contents of the signal. For example, when processing a transport stream (TS) of Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), a transport stream processor samples a plurality of sets of data signals in the transport stream according to a clock signal in the transport stream to restore the contents of the transport stream. However, as the transmission path of the clock signal differs from the transmission paths of the data signals, the clock signal and the data signals received by the transport stream processor may be asynchronous in a way that the transport stream processor fails to correct sample the data signals, hence resulting in incorrect restored contents.